H & H Aka: Heaven & Hell
by Litra-Palia14
Summary: Where Arthur is a Demon and Merlin is sort of a black angel (if he can even be called that) in which Merlin has never stepped outside but has always been comfortable with what he has an in which Arthur has had it all and well he might need someone to smack his face with reality. In it all it is not just about this the real problem is what people think has been left in the past.
1. Peace and fear

**Summary:**

_30,000 years ago heaven and hell were at war with each other, that was until both of the kingdoms came into an agreement. But, no children were allowed to attend the other kingdoms schools if an angel or devil was to pass to either kingdom an angel would be corrupted and die in madness and as for a devil it would get purified._

_"Merlin," He started. "You are leaving heaven."_

_"What!? Now?"_

_"No tomorrow." He corrected_

_"Tomorrow?! Why?! I have never even left this house; very less heaven!_

**Warning: This is an AU and obviously a fanfiction so don`t take anything to seriously or at heart I do not mean to offend anyone in anyway so if I do, I`m sorry...  
**

**A/N: It is rated T for now if I decide to change it to M in a future I will let you know before hand. **

**Disclaimer: I know this may come as a shock to you but, do not own Merlin or any of its characters. *gasps* **

30,000 years ago heaven and hell were at war; that was until both of the kingdoms came onto an agreement.

Hell would still be hell and heaven would still be heaven and neither of them would get in the way of the other. No devils were to enter heaven as no angles were to enter hell and if anyone were to break this rule they would be sentenced to the disappearance from their existence, for they were not human and only a human souls can die and later be judge but for angels and devils it was very different; they either lived or disappeared as if they never existed different from humans that in which in the worst of cases would die and burn in hell.

That was until Uther, prince of hell arranged to marry Ygraine a human soul living in heaven pure as an angel and from that day on peace between the kingdoms was granted and full access for the kingdoms was granted to everyone after the birth of their son Arthur.

Wanting to keep things as they were no children or person below the age of 25 were allowed to attend the other kingdoms schools as they were to learn how to be angles or devils in their own kingdom; for if an angel or devil below that age was to pass to either kingdom an angel would be corrupted and die in madness and as for a demon it would get purified.

This was but a price they would have to pay and an inevitable one.

"Gaius," She looked at him with desperate and widened eyes. "promise me you will protect him no matter what, and take good care of him; please." She pleaded.

Gaius gave her a reassuring nod. "I promise." Hunit took a hold of the doors knob to leave when Gaius called for her. "And Hunit," She looked back. "be careful." Hunit retrieved her hand from the door knob and ran to hug her brother for what it seemed to be the last time. "You too." She said as she pulled back to look at his eyes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

She walked towards the crib and took the baby one last time in her rams and kissed his forehead as she whispered: "Good bye, Merlin." And a tear fell down her cheek as she placed the child back to its bed. Her precious Merlin big bright blue eyes, pale skin 2 tiny white devil horns picking out of his jet back hair and 2 small black feathered wings sticking out of his back.

Hunit stormed out of the place and after that Gaius never saw her again.

Gaius had done everything in his power by the time Merlin was 14. He really had, he pitied the lad but he never let it be shown. He was not to go outside thus others could get alarmed, angels or not that was just a title; everyone at least has one speck of darkness in their hearts.

Merlin spent most of his time in the library, a big spare room that Gaius had used to keep some medicine books at the start of things. But, after Merlin had showed interest in them it had turned into a library with countless books about everything imaginable. The boy had`t a taste in particular in books he just liked to read and gather all that knowledge they presented to him. By the time he was 15 he could no longer keep the books Gaius bought for him. From then on Gaius just brought him lend books from the Cities library; he rent some every Saturday and returned those already read.

I Gaius calculations were right by the age of 20 Merlin's devil side would consume him; either that or his angel one would consume the other. At first he didn`t worried much about it but after he saw his calculations to be wrong he did have something to worry about.

"Your majesty." Gaius bowed to the Queen. "Oh, Gaius. Please don`t call me that we are friends. There are no needs for any kind of formalities." Gwen said as she seated to eat.

"We need to talk." Gaius tone was of worry and concern a rare tone for Gaius to have which earned him Gwen`s full attention. "Yes, please do tell me the reason as for why you sound like you are about to break up with me."

"It`s Merlin." As soon as the name 'Merlin' fell from Gaius lips Gwen`s preoccupied features appeared as she stared at Gaius. "Is he alright.?"

"For now."

"What do you mean?" Gwen studied Gaius eyes with great concern.

"Gwen, Merlin`s powers as an angel grow and grow with each passing day. Tough his demon side has to be yet mastered. They crave to be used Gwen." He said her name firmly. "When he gets mad things shake, when he screams things break and when he cries his horns turn black."

"But, I don`t understand I-I tough." Gwen was taken aback. "Yes, yes I know; things are`t supposed to be like that. If his wings are black his horns are white and if his wings are white his horns are to be black, that way both things are balanced and none gets out of control, but if he only knows how to use one of his sides; how can he master the other one?" He needs to learn how to so neither of them turn out to be his down fall. I his dark side takes over him here in heaven he will surely die."

"What do we have to do?" She asked with grave concern.

Gwen was in no way related to Merlin by blood but she cared dearly for him like a mother would. She was the only other living thing he had seen other than Gaius.

"Merlin needs to master his dark side."

"How will he do that? There are no books here in heaven that can teach him."

"You surely already know the answer to that, Gwen"

"But-"

"Gwen," Gaius said soothingly. "you know very well of Merlin's powers. I can assure you;, no harm can come to him. Even if something could happen. I was able to create a potion that will exchange his wings for those of a devil and his horns black. "

"But, Gaius," She began to protest. "Please Gwen. It is for the best." Gwen gave a sigh of defeat. "When does he leave?"

"As soon as possible."

"Tomorrow then, the passage to hell will be open for him by morning." Gaius gave her a thankful smile. "Thank you."

"Merlin." Gaius called as he entered the house. He went up stairs and checked Merlin's room and frowned when he did not find him there. "Seriously, were is that boy?"

"Merlin?" He called again heading towards the library. "I`m in here." A voice said back to him. Gaius entered the room and saw piles of books gathered around one table, books splattered across the floor in other words Merlin`s usual mess of books. From where he was standing Gaius could`t see him that was until-

Foo-sh!

His black wings opened as a: "Ha ha! I knew that would happen!" Left his mouth as he read the book with an exited expression his wings making brute movements, bringing some books down to the floor that stood behind him and then: "Gaius you are not going to believe this! Grace finally found out that Marena is actually a boy, and it was so cliche-"

Most of the time he could`t understand half of what the lad said. "Merlin." Gaius cut him of. "Yes..?" Merlin trailed of quite distracted by the book in-front of him."Gaius..." He ended a while later. "Merlin, this is important." Gaius stated firmly giving him a stern look. Merlin finally out the book down to look at Gaius, head quite raced so the mountain of books would`t block Gaius face.

"Merlin," He started with a sigh. "you are going to leave heaven." Merlin laughed. "Stop that Gaius it isn't funny." Merlin's smile gone when Gaius looked at him seriously. "You are serious?!" Gaius nodded. "What? Now?!" He shouted stressed. "No, tomorrow." He corrected. "Oh, yeah because that makes it so much better!" Merlin spat sarcastically. "Why? I have never even left this house very less heaven! I have been hiding all my life without anyone ever telling me exactly why, you and Gwen are the only people I know! I only know there is more because of books, books Gaius! No matter what you say this is never going to pass as normal and now you are just casually telling me to leave heaven?!"

"Merlin I don`t expect for you to be fine with it-" Gaius tried. "No you would be mad if you had." Merlin retorted. Gaius continued ignoring the fact that Merlin had opened his mouth at all. "but it is for the best." He explained. "Yeah so was hiding me." He sated sarcastically.

"Merlin, it isn`t hiding is protecting."

"Since when is hiding me form others is protecting? You only hide me because you are afraid of peoples reactions towards what I am!" He shouted.

"Merlin." He said fondly. "I keep you here because I made a promise to your mother." Merlin tensed at the mention of her Gaius barely talked about his parents or of what happened to them if he even knew. "Merlin, if people learn about the full extent of your powers they will want you dead as soon as possible out of fear of what you can do and achieve with them." Merlin didm`t want to say he understood but he did. He himself had been shocked with what they could do but only after he learned that little what things he could do with a snap of his fingers were not normally achieved so easily. Even so he asked: "What can I do?"

They may or may have not had this conversation before but he hoped that unlike last times Gaius would`t hold anything back after all he was the one dealing with it he could not exactly protect himself from something he did not know. "You are a creature of both angelic and demon like powers. If you were to want to do it no-one could stop you from ruling both heaven and hell after all you are the only one that would not be affected by it. You can live in both places without dying..." Now that part right there dying hues that part he had not heard before but it just made everything else not make sense. "Then why leave? If I stay here no-one will know of my existence and no-one will get hurt."

Gaius looked like he preferred to stay shut but knew better of it. "Because your demon side if taking over you and you know it . If you don`t learn how to master it you will perish and so will any chance of heaven and hell to be at peace." Gaius made sure to mention that last part, knowing Merlin as he is he would rather perish but he would never agree to it without the mentioning of the part it plays in other peoples lives.

"I though we were already at peace."

"That`s what they have all of us believing it hurts me to say so but I can't tell you any more than this but I can tell you that if you don`t do something when the time comes a lot of people will die." Merlin wanted to know more, he really did but he decided that trying to make Gaius tell him something he did`t tough he should was a lost case.

Merlin had started packing his things when Gaius approached him with a smile and a white tiny box he held out at Merlin holding it with his right had. "Here." He said as Merlin looked up at him stoping what he was doing he gave two steps forward and took it to open it.

It revealed a ivory colored pearl with a chain attached to it. "What is it?" He asked knowing it had to have a meaning behind it as people did not just go around giving pearls to other people just for the sake of it. "It was your fathers." Replied Gaius. "He left it before..." He trailed of as he made an eye gesture around the place. Merlin was surprised Gaius rarely talked about his parents and that had been twice in a day usually when the subject popped up they talked about it a few minutes and then continued in as if the conversation and never happened. "What does it do?"

"He told me to give it to you when it was time for you to use it." He said glancing at it. "It woks like a card. It contains money limitless at that, you could use it all you want and it would never end and it receives money constantly to. Though don`t ask me how or why it is still a mystery to me to." As much as zMerlin was tempted to mock Gaius and ask why he decided on a real question. "What if I lose it." He then looked worried at Gaius as he realized he was probably going to drop it as soon as he oft the house.

"You can`t, you summon it. Once you place it around your neck it will recognize your fathers blood in your own. It will enter your body and only come out when you command it. You would be an idiot if you were to lose something that`s attached to your body it`s like losing a leg Merlin it just can`t happen." Merlin looked at the pearl amazed as he placed it around his neck slowly and hesitantly. When he looked down at his chest it was`t there anymore. "Gaius is gone!" He shouted.

"I told you-"

He stopped mid sentence when Merlin shouted again. "It came back! I tough it back around my neck and it came!"

He sighed. Merlin was acting like a child that got the toy he asked for. He had to admit though he was radder dumbs trucked it had been difficult for Balinor to summon the thing back it took a lot of magic to do so, even so Merlin did it without much effort. And that was without saying that Balinor was one of the mot powerful demons he had ever known.

"Merlin, before you go tie this." He said handing out a tiny crystal jar with 2 pills in it. "What for?" Merlin asked as he took it to inspect it. "Once you get to hells entrance take the yellow one. It will give you the appearance of a demon during the day in other words your wings will change to those of a demon and your horns will turn black. It will not affect you or your powers in anyway." He added when he saw Merlin`s worried expression. "And the other one?" He asked looking at the blue pill.

"Take that one at night on your first night there. Here me clearly Merlin. Take it at 7:00pm sharp. Take it one minute or a second late and every night at 7:01pm you will have your actual appearance. One hour late and during that hour you will have you actual appearance." Merlin looked at him wide eyed. "Could you make it sound less like a horror story? Seriously Gaius a little bit more and maybe background ghostly music will start." Gaius ignored Merlin and said. "Just don`t take it earlier or later than at 7:00pm."

"Will I get back my original appearance when I come back?" He asked afraid of hearing other wise. "No, there are 3 ways of breaking the enchantment tough. One, if an angel and a demon touch you at the same time. Two, if both you demon and angel sides are equal in power or third if the enchantment is not well made it just docent work so I guess there is only 2 ways..." Gaius trailed of looking at the horror like expression Merlin had on his face. "Oh, but don`t worry that one works just fine; nothing bad is going to happen."

Merlin left out a relieved sigh. "Tough if something does happen you can always just knock out the guards protecting the gates and come back." Gaius surged off. "Gaius!" Despite himself Gaius laughed but reassured Merlin nothing bad would happen, now if he could just also convince himself it may all just look like it indeed was alright.

**I hope you liked the first chapter. It hurts me to say so but I won`t be able to up-date frequently but I`ll try to do so as much as I can. **

**I decided to publish this today since the month of torture has started (don`t take it personally my birth date is in this month yet it has the worst of beginnings -by that I mean that where I live school starts this month and as much as I like it I do not like feeling stressed so I decided to change that by publishing this 2 day and make it all better!) **

**Review?**


	2. Moving out

When Merlin had opened the door to leave Gaius was still sleeping, but he had bit his goodbyes the night before, he knew better than to wake him or he would never be able to leave even if he wanted to. Then realization hit him. He had never gone out except for the few times he had escaped at night without miraculously Gaius finding out but he had never made it far.

When he stepped outside, heaven. No literally this was heaven, but it was`t how humans had once described it. As weird as it may sound to any of them it isn`t some place with fluffy clouds with pink and golden colors surrounding it. The first thing he saw as he stepped out was the village so rounding him the center of heaven was this place, wooden houses surrounding the one he had come to think as his own yet he had to leave it all behind. All he had ever come to know...he had to leave it all behind for the sake of others...and himself. It was to early and the sun wasn't up yet; the still dark sky yet had some stars shinning in it. In the distance he could see the crystal castle. Everything else beyond the village and castle were trees, farther away there where other villages but only if you walked long enough would you find them.

Even thought the urge to stay and explore the place he had been living in for all his life was huge, he knew he had to go, he couldn't stay. It was a weird feeling knowing that he would come to know Hell even better than this place...and it was all wrong and kind of funny in a twisted way. And so with a last glance he left and began walking to the gate that separated Heaven from Hell.

When he arrived just as Gaius had said the entrance had been left unguarded; the gate was in the forest behind the crystal castle. At first glance the gate looked like pretty golden random decoration in the forest, it looked like if you passed though it would let you continue on tour way through it, someone oblivious to it would think nothing would happen but even Merlin could feel the strong sense of magic that it gave. Without a second tough the crossed the gate.

As soon as he did he found himself in what he could only assume would be Hell. Merlin then remembered Gaius words at that moment and opened his bag to take out the jar. He took the yellow pill and brought it to his mouth and swallowed it.

2 minutes later and...nothing...

"What the hell am I supposed to do?! The guards that guard the gate are probably at the other end of this cave!" The place he found his himself was dark and wet. At the end of the cave a light could be seen. The way out to Hell was just some meters away from where he was standing. But, how could he go looking like this!

Then his back started feeling a bit heavier...when he turned his head to the side he had to cover his mouth to prevent a very manly scream scape his lips.

He had wings that resembled a bat. Demon ones, black and big.

He had seen pictures in books and stuff. The wings of the angels were to grow up to arms length on the other had demon ones normally only grew till they reached a bit farther than the elbows.

But him...Merlin. His wings were a bit bigger...ok, so a lot bigger than just arms length and that was, well abnormal. The wings length always determined someone's magical abilities and amount of power, no matter if they were an angel or demon Not all reached their average length; very few and such not seen to be born for a long time, grew longer than average.

As for that he wasn't sure of how much power he really held. His wings continued on growing till he was seventeen. The normal age for them to stop growing was 14, as they grew up until they grew to your older self's body size. His had only stopped because he was sure that if they kept on growing he wouldn't even be able to walk...or hold them...

Now that he thought about it. That was exactly the problem. The pill he had taken only changed his wings appearance and well the color of his horns. Hey he hadn't thought about that one...he probably looked all badass!

In it all the wings were a big fat problem considering how small demon wings were compare to those of the angels, compare to those Merlin had. The least he wanted was to draw attention to himself and that was not what is going to happen if he just walks around looking like well, this!

He was almost sure that Gaius wasn't aware of this tiny detail. But he wasn't about to go back just because of that, had gone and caused enough trouble to just get where he was.

And then he decided on something...

As much as he hated it, he would just have to keep his wings closed and at all times close to his body, well this is going to be fun.

When he reached the outside of the tunnel he was expecting to find two tough unfriendly looking guards at each side of the cave but to his surprise what he found ease all the opposite, two lazy snoring guards sleeping and dreaming happily of who knows what...

'God that one is even drooling.'

He adjusted his leather back pack and continued walking his path.

Like heaven, hell wasn't like books described it. It was pretty much the same as heaven only that underneath it screaming pleading souls were being punished. It was unavoidable, as it was hells job to punish and heavens job to reward those souls of humans. The only reason why demons and angels where described as they where it being beautiful, pure, kind, innocent; ugly, cruel and corrupting was because of their given jobs it had nothing to do with who their person was. An angel could be as cruel as demons where described to be and a devil could be as kind as angels where described.

By the time he could see a sign of a village...or life at all, he had been walking on the forest at least 2 hours. He had begun to worry that he might have been actually had been walking on circles.

When he got closer to the place he noticed that it wasn't a village but a town. He walked Forward crossing the towns main entrance, it was huge. As he entered he met up with a few stands and stores, tiny shops and bars all of them in different big columns for people houses and up in a hill the castle. Of all the places he thought he might end up in he hadn't thought of the possibilities of living in the town in which hells castle laid.

He was exited this was his first time to see demons, or any other living thing that wasn't Gwen or Gaius...that he was allowed to...

He wanted to scream in happiness. Freedom. Not that he didn't like living with Gaius but being locked up in a house with walls all around him felt suffocating! It was suffocating him, if that was living then he might as well not be alive at all. How could someone in his books call that living, or anyone. Even imprisoned maidens in cliché books had more freedom than him! But, of course like Gaius said it`s called: "Keeping him safe." He thought sarcastically.

As he walked around looking at things enthusiastically and at the people (demons) that were looking at him weirdly, but who could blame them he couldn't stop smiling.

'Something's missing...' Then he thought of course that if he's going to live there for a while he obviously need`s somewhere to live.

Merlin walked around town and none of the houses he saw selling where well, not boring... Until he found one near to the castles entrance. Not a house more like a tiny mansion. Different from the others this one wasn't boring. It had a third floor with a library and the library was a garden with butterflies and an uncountable amount of flowers allover the place it had a crystal ceiling and just to make him burst with joy a secret crystal door unnoticed by the plants covering it he decided the moment he saw it, that would be his room. The house had everything he needed nothing needed to be bought, for exception of food and clothes that for the record he had no idea in how to buy...other than that it even had books and if he wanted to buy more books there was still some shelf's left to fill.

All the houses that where on sale 2 buttons laid on the outside of the doors a red and a green one. The red is to save the house up until a certain day or to rent it and then the green one was to buy it.

Merlin without hesitation reached the green one and suddenly a demon carrying a pile of papers appeared.

"With what can I help you?" The man asked looking at Merlin with a raised eyebrow looking annoyed as if the where playing a prank on him. Which sounded about right, who would believe a young guy like him would buy a mansion..?

"I would like to buy this house..." He responded as the man handed him some of the papers he had with a pen. Merlin looked down at the papers in confusion as the man sighed in frustration. "Sign on the bottom line to agree to pay it whole or face the consequence's."

Merlin nodded as he read the paper and after a while he nodded again and signed the paper and handed them out to the man before him again.

"Will you be paying with cash or through Ghita?" The man asked bored.

"Ghita?" Merlin replied unsure of what he was saying. The man then took out a black small rectangular machine with a hole in the middle and handed it out to Merlin.

Merlin looked at the thing stupidly until he realized he was supposed to put his pearl in the middle to pay and so he did. After paying he placed his necklace back on his neck giving the machine back. The man looked taken aback for a moment. Maybe he wasn't really expecting for him to actually buy the house since he still looked so young and could possibly work in a job that would pay him enough, which was technically true...

"I`ll be going no." The man announced as he gave Merlin the house key looking at Merlin with his once again bored face. As he left Merlin turned to look at the house and sighed. Now all that was left to be done was to look for a school in the area and unpack his little baby bag.

As he entered the house he walked past all the lifeless rooms until he reached the 3rd and last floor where the garden was with the library and behind some trees and plants the 2 crystal hidden doors where he opened them and even before he did he knew that was his favorite room of them all. "Perfect." He sighed satisfied with everything he threw his back pack to the side of his now gigantic bed. He was amazed to find he had unlimited money and the amount of things he could do with it was...scary...

As much as he wanted to get to know his new house and explore uselessly around he still had to find a school.

Walking around town had been fun. Seen new things that for someone normal where of an usual occurrence where strange and new to him. He felt exited and yes he would continue on saying it until it was carved into his bran; free. He could do anything! Well...at least till a certain point...but, he still was free!

He had been awed and hypnotized by the beauty of it all so much that he had forgotten for complete the fact that he had been there to find a school. He had been so distracted he hadn't noticed someone passing beside him.

"Sorry!" He jumped in surprise and apologized to the man who's bags he had caused him to drop. "No worries. No harm done." The other kneeled to pick them up.

'Liar an egg exploded and died...' Merlin thought to himself pouting. "Here let me help you with that." Merlin kneeled down to help him. Standing up the other man gave Merlin a smile. "Thanks."

"Don`t mention it. I was the one that killed the egg anyways."

"What?"

"Nothing..." The other man gave him a weird look. "I said that It wouldn't have happened if I had seen where I was going." Merlin shrugged. "Need help with that? They seem heavy; carrying 4 bags with only 2 hands."

The man gave Merlin an uncertain look. "Don`t worry," He scoffed. "I`m not going to run away with them." Merlin assured him as he shook his head.

"I`ll just have you know I have a friend that can put you in the castle dungeons for that..."

After a bit of walking the man stopped to tell Merlin his house was just down the street. "Sorry I haven`t introduced myself yet. My name is Lancelot."

"Nice to meet you then Lancelot."

Lancelot reached for his keys to open the house door. Merlin looked around, the house was average size tiny comparing it to his overly sized mansion. Now he felt spoilt, he had bought a gigantic house err...mansion big enough for 10 people! And then another pang of guilt hit him when he realized Lancelot didn't`t live alone...now he felt like a brat.

Before Lancelot introduced the key into the key hole someone opened the door. "Lancelot! You are back! We where starting to get hungry so we-" The guy stopped talking when his eyes landed on Merlin. "Who is that?" Someone asked from behind the guy staring at him.

"He bumped into me and helped me carry the bags back here." Lancelot explained the others looking like they wanted to murder him for it. "Want to join us for dinner." Lancelot ignored the glares that fell onto his back as he turned to ask Merlin.

"Umm..." He hesitated feeling unwelcome to the house.


	3. Camelot-Albion

**Hey guys sorry for the late update but school got in the way and on top of that the whole chapter was deleted and I had to re-write it... **

**Nonetheless I hope you like it!**

"Spit it out! What is it you want?! Money pictures, or are you going to kidnap me and ask for a ransom?!" The blonde apparently named Arthur angrily shouted and interrogated him. It had all been really, really tense and quiet up until now since he set foot on the house. Only being told the names of each of them almost forcefully.

"What...?" He frowned at the accusation. Well done Merlin, the first people you talk to and they thing you are a kidnaper!

"I would be an idiot to think otherwise!" Arthur yelled at him.

Even though he still didm`t know what they were talking about. "What, are you talking about?" He tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Are you seriously playing that game?" The other guy named Gwaine scoffed. "We know you purposely 'ran' into Lancelot and 'helped' him so he would lead you here!" Arthur yelled again...

"Why on earth would I do that?" Merlin frowned at him. "Stop playing innocent! You are obviously here to try to take pictures, write some kind of journal or report or try to seduce me!" Arthur shouted loosing all his patience. "Arthur give him a break and let him talk. He might not even be here for that." Lancelot tried to reason with him.

Merlin was confused. What were this people on about? And why are the tree of them so annoyingly handsome especially Arthur with his annoyingly cliche body and hair...

"Bullshit..." He scowled shaking his head. "Its all everyone is talking about and its in all the News channels that my father sent me to live in town with you two so I could understand and get to know my people better. No-onew knew were I lived until that-" Arthur gave him a weird look. "that, thing hit bulls eye!"

By what Arthur was saying he could assume as much. He and his father where some kind of very important or famous people, if hat little that what little events that where happening in their lives were in the news...and his name _was _Arthur sooo...huh.

So this is the prince...

At the realization he felt a pang of disappointment. Sure he was hot, had blue eyes, blonde silky hair and girls probably drooled at the sight of him but... He sighed. The guy was an ass.

"I don`t know what it is you want," Arthur paused. "but you are not getting-" Arthur didn't had a chance to finish his sentence before Merlin went and cut in. "Look I don't mean to disappoint you or anything but we are not all in to self-obsessed prats."

Arthur frowned at him. "What's that supposed to mean."

"It means you are not my type." To be honest Merlin wasn't sure of what his type was. He barely had seen or talked to people before very less had any interactions whatsoever with any, how was he to know his sexual orientation?

"Do you," Arthur started walking short steps towards him. "who I am? And just so you know I am everyone's type."

Well aren't you humble... Merlin thought. From Arthurs actions and reaction it was more than obvious that no one had ever talked to him like that before.

"I do." Merlin replied nonchalantly.

"Thank God, I thought-" Merlin cut him off. "You are clearly an ass." Arthurs and Gwain's eyes widened as Lancelot chuckled at their reaction to Merlin's response.

"You will show me some respect!" Arthur demanded. Well, acting like that will get you nowhere. Merlin thought. "I warn you I have beet training to been trained to kill since birth." Arthur spat.

That was a funny line. At least it conjured a image for Merlin of baby Arthur, swinging his deadly weapon as he paraded around.

"Wow- and how long have you been training to be a prat?"

Arthur gave a forced, tight smile. "You cant talk to me like that."

Merlin nodded his understanding, making note pay the prince due respect.

"Sorry,"He amended. "How long have you been training to be a prat, my lord?" he said, adding a mock bow.

Murder. That was probably what probably was passing trough his mind, but he wasn't going to stay there to find out so before he had the chance to figure it out he exited the house as fast as he could.

"Well that guy was an ass." He said as he walked down the empty street. As he walked down the street he noticed something moving from the corner of his eyes. "Oh my God..." Merlin's eyes widened as he saw a puffy black thing lick his paw across the street. Merlin started walking slowly towards the animal that was still unaware of his presence.

Then Merlin being the klutz he was tripped over the tinniest pebble and fell face flat on the floor just inches away from the cat that was now staring intensely at him. "Ouch." He complained and lifted up his gaze looking at the cat as he rubbed his forehead. "You know this is all your fault." He glared at it.

The cat meowed and approached him rubbing himself on Merlin. "I know how you and your kind work!" Merlin pointed at the cat dramatically. "I am not your property!" The cat sat in front of him and meowed again.

Merlin stared at it not being able to contain himself he brought the cat close to his chest as he kissed it on the head and hugged it. "Why do you have to be sooo cute!"

"Oh, God. What am I doing!" He lifted the cat from his chest and looked at its eyes as realization hit him. "I'm supposed to be looking for a school, t this pace I`m never going to find one!" He got on hi feet letting the cat go from his grip.

The cat got on his feet and raced down the street corner. He looked back at Merlin and meowed. "Hey, where are you going!" Merlin rn towards the cat and as soon as he reached the corner it ran once again to the next corner. The cat seemed to had taken a liking to the game because it soon turned into a cat chase street corner after street corner.

6 falls down, 10 bruises and 13 turns later the cat finally stopped and sat on top of a brick fence shoulder length. Merlin placed his hands on his knees for support as he tried to catch up to his breath.

As he looked up his mouth fell open and his eyes widened as he turned to look at the cat. "What are you..." He asked just for the sake of it, not really waiting for a response.

He frowned at the cat and the cat just continued on ignoring him.

C-A School. At first sight the school seemed like a fucking castle, if it wasn't for the sign then Merlin would have thought it was the castle itself. He thought about it for a second. Then he sighed. He might as well take the a chance at it when it was right in front of him.

Merlin took the entrance exam.

Apparently it was one of those you better be worth it and rich or else you are useless to us; kind of school. 2 days later Merlin received a letter saying he had been accepted and some paper things to fill in with his personal information. Then, Merlin was grateful for the information about "his past" that Gaius had made him memorize. Apparently he was from a tiny town outside the kingdoms borders called Ealdor. His mother and father had both died in a tragic accident and he had moved away from where he lived so those memories wouldn't get in the way of his studies. Thought it was beyond him how Gaius knew he wouldn't end up in Ealdor but in Camelot the center of all Hell.

He was lucky that what they needed to know from both heaven and Hell was more or less the same until they reached 18 if it hadn't been like that he would have been fucked. He knew nothing of Hell, putting some basic things aside. The opposite of what he knew of heaven, he knew everything he needed to know of heaven if he had ever had the chance to go to a school in heaven he would have been considered a genius.

Here he felt exposed and vulnerable. If at some moment he had to defend himself he wouldn't be able to use his angel powers, he couldn't take the risk of anyone finding out.

Now if he could just find something to eat around here...

At that moment the door bell rang. The house was so big that each room had a speaker. But instead of using it and pressing the button to talk or see trough the screen who it was he decided to just go all the way down stairs to let them in, in person.

Wondering who it could possibly be since he knew next to no one he opened the door. "Hi." A dark haired and pale skinned woman that looked like a model greeted him with a smile. "Hello, you are..."

She raised an eyebrow at him in question. "I`m surprised you don`t know who I am, Merlin." She stepped in as if she owned the place herself. "Quite the house you got here." She said as she looked around inspecting the room.

"How do you-"

"Pardon me," She closed the door behind her. "my name is Morgana Le Faye I'm the schools- well I'm not sure really since I own it."

Merlin still looked at her in confusion. Morgana sighed in frustration. "I'm like the school principal or something anyways , it's the same thing I own it."

"Why are you here?" Merlin asked. Morgana fronted at him. "What?" He asked. "Strange, titles don't surprise you. Do they?"

He shrugged. "I guess not?"

"That's not important," She continued talking as she made way to the living room. "This is a lovely house." She sighed as she sat down in the couch she found to her liking.

"Why are you`"

"I`m here for the papers we send you to fill." He cut her of. "What papers?" She sighed again. "The ones with all your personal information."

"I thought I had to go there, to the school I mean to hand them out."

"You were actually. But, I wanted to come meet you and take the papers myself. I need to speak to you."

Merlin frowned and followed her actions to sit down across her. Morgana started talking before Merlin even had the chance to ask of what she wanted to talk about. "you scored a perfect in the entrance exam and no one has ever done that before. The highest has been a 86%. Where did you study?" Morgana asked. merlin gulped at the question. Gaius hadn't said anything about that. What was he supposed to say?! He panicked.

"I-I..." Than he remembered that in Ealdor there weren't any schools. "In the town I`m from there weren't any schools. I just read books and studied in my own, I guess."

Morgana gave a moment of thought to that. "Ill be putting you in a class with people 2 years older than you. Your level of intelligence is higher than that but unfortunately you cant skip more grades. From 18-19 they only learn teoric things and then from 20-25 you get the real training and classes. So in resume if you where to take those 2 years you would be wasting your time.

She leaned forward to the glass table in the middle of the room and took the papers. "Did you fill them?" She asked as she passed them trough to see each one. "Yeah." He nodded. "Good." She stood up. "If you agree," She looked at him "Ill be going now." He nodded again. "Yeah, sure."

She stood up and walked across the room towards the door. "nice meeting you Merlin." She said as she left.

To be honest he had been confused in what to do during this last 2 days he had been there. He hadn't even known what to or not to buy so he had ended up taking one of everything when he went shopping for things for the house and that had led in to buying another fridge...

He had been rather lucky that Morgana had decided to come earlier rather than late because he may or may not had drank the pills a minute late...

Other than that his favorite spot in the house had grown to be the garden in the last floor. He loved it, his house was perfect plus; it was the only place he was allowed to open his wings and use whichever powers he desired and not worry about anything or anyone finding out.


End file.
